Continued monitoring of freestanding Vitredent implants already in baboons for two and one-half to three years will be carried out. Approximately 25 of the 50 Vitredent implants being studied in humans will be placed in the coming year in lower posterior single interdental sites and free-end sites. These implants, after a 6 month subgingival healing period will then be restored with crowns or bridges and be followed long term. Pyrolytic carbon blade implants will be studied in both wide and narrow interdental mandibular ridges in baboons. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shulman, L.B. and Schnitman, P.S. Dental Replacements with Replants, Transplants, and Implants in Hayward, James (ED.) Oral Surgery, Springfield, Illinois, C.C. Thomas, 1976:330-354.